1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display module and, more particularly, to a display module having a haptic function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A significant amount of the core research by inventors of electronic devices has been conducted for the purpose of improving a user interface. Conventional devices use visual or auditory signals in order to provide feedback to users. However, recently, research has been conducted on tactile feedback known as haptic for an improved user interface. The haptic effect is the sense from a fingertip touch that people feel when touching an object, and includes tactile feedback which can be felt when the skin contacts a surface of the object and a kinesthetic force feedback (hereinafter referred as “force feedback”) which can be felt when a movement of a joint and a muscle is disturbed. In order to provide such a haptic effect, a haptic actuator, such as a vibration device, is necessary, and a separate installation space for the haptic actuator needs to be ensured. In particular, the installation space for the haptic actuator is limited in a mobile device which needs to be miniaturized and thinned.